Prima fata
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Il y a dans son regard l'éclat déterminé des soldats cosaques de son pays. Il y a dans ses postures, la hargne de gagner. Il y a dans son attitude cette force qui le pousse à s'isoler des autres.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Comme tout le monde j'ai flanché pour _Yuri on ice_. Je me suis laissée entraîner dans la froideur de la Russie. J'ai ressenti une liberté à regarder cet anime, car mine de rien il apporte une belle leçon de morale.

Bref, Yuri fut une révélation, surtout lorsqu'il patine sur Agapé, j'ai voulu retranscrire sa grâce, sa façon magnifique de danser sur la glace \o/.

Titre : Première fée.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

~oooOoooOooo~

 **Prima fata**

~oooOoooOooo~

* * *

Il y a dans son regard l'éclat déterminé des soldats cosaques de son pays. Il y a dans ses postures, la hargne de gagner. Il y a dans son attitude cette force qui le pousse à s'isoler des autres.

Dans ses pupilles expressives, s'étend l'infini d'un paysage de neige où les hautes cimes des conifères osent défier la terre pour monter vers le ciel. Tout là haut où Yuri voudrait se hisser. Près des grands noms du patinage, près de _lui_. Non, le jeune espoir voudrait plus, le dépasser, l'exceller. Depuis son plus jeune âge il évolue sur la glace, elle est son exutoire, il a tout appris à travers elle ; la compétition, la défaite, la jalousie, l'envie, le dépassement de soi, la victoire. Seulement pour entrer chez les grands il lui faut plus. Toujours plus, ce petit truc que nul autre ne possède. Lilia le surveille de ses yeux exigeants. En tant que Prima elle n'admet pas la médiocrité. Et Yuri l'est médiocre, lorsque ses jambes ne se tendent pas assez. Quand ses bras ne sont pas assez souples ou alors quand il fait ses entrechats. Lilia lui dit qu'il danse comme un hippopotame obèse, que ses jambes ont la grâce de pattes de crabe ou encore que son dégagé ressemble à la démarche d'un pingouin, en somme, rien ne convient et tout la déçoit.

Yuri n'en peut plus de répéter sans cesse ces pas sans pouvoir accéder à la glace. Il entend le bâton de son professeur marteler le sol, donnant la cadence.

Un deux trois, un deux trois, un deux trois. Et l'adolescent danse, s'exécute, recommence.

Un deux trois, un deux trois, un deux trois. Ses pointes de pieds saignent, ils ne sont que plaies.

Un deux trois, un deux trois, un deux trois. Pas de répit, il s'entraîne jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Au bout de ce calvaire il la verra enfin, l'intemporelle amante, la glace tant espérée. Son amie vers qui il se réfugie depuis tout petit. Il ne regarde plus Lilia, son expression demeure figée, il ne décèle pas son appréciation. Alors sans écouter la douleur qui grignote ses muscles, le patineur continue ses exercices, s'améliore de jour en jour. Bientôt il pourra prétendre à la retrouver et faire communion avec elle.

* * *

Dans son pays on le surnomme le Tigre Russe, sauvage, inapprivoisable. Ses chorégraphies ressemblent à un chant de guerre, il est fougueux lorsqu'il patine. Sa vitesse en donnerait presque le tournis. Mais Viktor lui a collé un programme qui ne lui ressemble pas, et maintenant son entraîneur l'a mis entre les griffes de cette marâtre. Décidément, tous se sont donnés le mot pour annihiler sa personnalité. Yuri s'adonne à son art la boule au ventre. En exécutant sa pirouette assise il prie pour que cela se termine. Tous, tous veulent le voir changer, même son nom est écorché. Ce n'est pas lui le Yuri de trop ! Et personne ne s'en rend compte.

Viktor veut le voir transcendé, habité par un amour désintéressé, tourné vers les autres. Or personne ne l'a jamais aidé, le blondin avance seul, s'encourage et trouve la force de continuer jour après jour dans l'espérance d'être le numéro un.

Lilia le contraint à devenir une Prima, d'abolir son sexe pour se transformer en être asexué auréolé d'une beauté virginale. Foutaises ! C'est un homme en devenir, pas une marionnette que l'on façonne à sa guise.

Yuuri l'oblige à se remettre en question, il incarne tellement bien la sensualité orchestrée par son mentor que cela en devient insultant.

Il leur prouvera à tous qu'il prévaut sur le monde entier. Le félin slave leur montrera l'étendu de son talent. Il explosera tous les scores, surtout ceux du champion en titre. Maintenant il enchaîne sur une pirouette allongée, sa jambe semble être une extension de la glace. Sans le savoir il l'a capté, l'Agapé, Yuri tourne, tourne et tourne encore. Il prend sa jambe qui s'élève au dessus de sa tête dans une fluidité parfaite. Plus rien n'existe si ce n'est le son de ses patins qui crissent sur la patinoire, le vent cinglant ses oreilles, ses mèches volant à travers son front. Lorsque le jeune Russe s'abandonne, il dégage une innocence violente, sa rage s'exprime par son facies déterminé. Ses malachites s'accrochent à un point précis, que lui seul peut apercevoir : la fierté de son grand-père. Un jour il le verra à la télévision décrocher la médaille d'or. Un jour il l'admirera réussir toutes ses figures et rafler les trophées à Viktor.

Maintenant Yuri attaque une suite de pas complexes, ses bras dansent au même rythme que son corps, aidé par sa silhouette sylphide. Il est mince naturellement, néanmoins son hygiène de vie contribue à le maintenir menu. La finesse non pour disparaître aux yeux du monde mais pour briller. La finesse pour donner l'illusion que le garçon est constitué de gouttes d'eau. Ses bras ne sont plus des membres mais des ailes délicates, rien ne semble difficile lorsqu'on le voit évoluer. Ils ont raison : la Fée Russe voltige par-dessus les cristaux de glace, papillonne au gré de l'air. Il va vite, de plus en plus vite sans altérer la grâce de sa danse. Yuri fend l'air autant que les frontières du possible.

A quoi pense-t-il quand il vibre sa fureur de vivre ?

Il s'élance, pousse avec son pied et saute. Son triple Axel est passé, comme à chaque fois. Pendant l'entraînement cela reste facile, aucune pression ne vient enrayer sa machinerie bien huilée. Personne n'attend quelque chose de sa part, sauf Yakov qui le regarde au bord de la piste les bras croisés. A bout de souffle, l'adolescent revient en sueur auprès de l'homme. Celui-ci incline la tête, signe de son contentement, son élève a été bon. Seulement Yuri gronde, crispe sa bouche fine. Lui n'est pas satisfait, ses figures ne sont pas assez aériennes. Il veut monter plus haut, toucher le ciel de ses mains. Inutile de le raisonner, son coach n'y parvient pas. Malgré ses protestations, le blondin glisse au milieu de la piste. Il recommence, énième tentative d'accorder un programme sans faute mais plus que cette optique, il souhaite maîtriser la fluidité de ses mouvements, fusionner avec l'air. Alors en effaçant les crampes de ses mollets tendus par l'effort, oubliant la barre qui traverse son dos, négligeant les hématomes qui marquent sa peau opalescente, Yuri tue son corps. Effectivement, sans même y penser il se brise pour atteindre la perfection. Mourir pour renaître, un nouveau lui, souffrir comme un martyr afin de connaître la consécration. Il sait le prix à payer et l'ex danseuse de ballet n'a pas besoin de lui donner une leçon de morale. Le Russe sait se faire tyran avec lui-même. Ce soir, il patinera jusqu'à plus soif.

~oOo~

Ce soir au centre de la piste, Yuri s'oublie, il incarne l'amour pur, charitable sans forme propre. A force de chercher l'essence de son thème, le jeune prodige s'est métamorphosé. Désormais il ne se pose plus de question, pourquoi ce contre emploie, pourquoi ce délaissement de la part de son idole, pourquoi cette frustration dans ses tripes ? Rien, plus rien ne vient le torturer. La musique résonne à travers les enceintes, une mélodie enchanteresse aux notes religieuses. Et le nouveau patineur senior vole. Il vole littéralement au dessus du sol cristallisé, comprend le comportement de Viktor. Il ne l'a pas abandonné non, tout simplement il l'a accompagné sur la voie de la maturité. A présent le blond trace son propre chemin en acceptant la présence de ses proches et plus encore : leur aide implicite.

Yuri s'est réincarné en une créature magnifique, a réinventé sa propre beauté. Il voulait que Nicolai le regarde, que Viktor le remarque, que Yuuri l'envie. Au final tous les yeux sont rivés sur sa frêle personne. En ce moment elle vit à travers la glace, pourfend l'air et tranche les aprioris.

A ce stade, ce n'est plus un être humain mais un ensorceleur de piété. Avec son art, il rassemble les spectateurs, impressionne ses entraîneurs, envoûte le jury. A cet instant, Yuri se fiche des notes, seul compte son amour pour le patinage, ensuite il pensera à la victoire. Oui ensuite, mais pour l'heure, la Fée savoure la joie de glisser, d'exprimer sa liberté.

Il y a dorénavant, la ferveur dans son regard. Il y a l'abnégation dans ses mouvements. Enfin, il y a maintenant l'audace de se rapprocher des autres.

 **FIN**


End file.
